


Golden Fingers

by crimsontheory



Series: Summer Honeymoon [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Drabble, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt: ParasolHarry and Louis' day at the beach.





	Golden Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is so creepy rip.

There was sand stuck in places on Harry’s body that he didn’t even think was possible. He could already feel his shoulders starting to burn despite the amount of suncream he smeared all over himself. A child just a few feet from them hadn’t stopped screaming all morning and their mother wasn’t doing a thing about it.

He was irritable and sweaty and smelled like ocean, but as Harry cuddled up against Louis underneath their brightly colored parasol he realized that there was no other place he wanted to be than on this beach in the arms of his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumbr, so come say hi!


End file.
